Sympathy for the Devil
by rusheringleek
Summary: Lily Knight was a hunter. Until she became normal. She went to college, got a job. Every now and then, she'd help on a hunt, but she'd always have that one place to return to. Then she got sucked back in. When her boss becomes a monster, she calls for help from Bobby Singer. And with him, come the Winchesters. Now, Lily is back in the business, which is more dangerous than ever.
1. Flirtin' With Disaster

**Sympathy for the Devil** starts in season 7. It follows the show's plot line with slight changes due to the addition of original characters. Although there will be Destiel, it is not the focus of this story. In case someone just started watching Supernatural, there will be spoilers from season 7 on.

.

 **Part One:. Flirtin' With Disaster**

 **Lily Knight** came from a family of hunters. The Knights have always been in this business, as have been the **Sommers** , from which Lily is descendant from her mother's side. She has a brother and sister, and a father and mother. However, through a series of occurrences, her sister and parents die. Lily is left with **Aaron** , her older brother, in her charge, but is mostly raised by **Bobby Singer**. Bobby encourages her to leave the hunting life, and she graduates in Forensic Science at Penn State, and becomes an FBI agent. That is, until she is once again pulled into the hunter lifestyle, meeting **Sam** and **Dean Winchester** , and the baby in a trench coat, the angel **Castiel**.

It wasn't **Catherine Lantz** 's plan to be possessed as she returned home from work in the late 50s. Well, it honestly isn't in anyone's plan for the day, but it happened, and her husband was left wondering why she never came home. Well, she was no longer Catherine now, but **Gabriella**. A simple crossroads demon - or not. Extremely competitive, Gabriella was in line to become Queen of Hell, if it weren't for that stuck up bitch **Lilith**. So she would settle for Queen of the Crossroads. However, **Crowley** didn't seem to fond of that idea, causing conflicts between both - conflicts that could only result in mutual hatred.

The situation for **Anne Smith** was quite the contrary. Being born in the 1300s makes one very religious, especially the women. Medieval England was a bit of a conflict in itself. So, when presented the opportunity to safeguard her entire family, especially her husband as he went to war, she grasped it. **Amanda** , being an angel, required permission. And when her true vessel granted it to her, she became one with it. Always careful to keep her promises, Amanda made sure Anne's husband would return safely, before leaving to complete Heaven's mission.

Just imagine what would happen if all these figures met. Truthfully, it would be... a _disaster._


	2. Renegade

Part I: Flirtin' With Disaster

Chapter 1:. Renegade

 **.**

 **Hollins, VA, 1991**

It was quick. First it was dark, and then she saw something. Pointing her flashlight at the dark corner, the beam reflected in its eyes. Yes, _its_ eyes. The creature stood still at the corner for a moment, and if you didn't know better it would pass for human.

However, _she_ knew better, and this play pretend would do the creature no good. A silver bullet later, it was done. The shifter was dead. Her first hunt was over. The adrenaline pumping through her veins dulled her senses for the first time. Slowly, they came back, and she became aware of her father clapping his hands in the background and her mother's proud smile. She had done it.

Her sister was the first to approach her, hugging and saying soft words of congratulations. Then came her brother, who had been completely opposed to having her hunt. Deep down, he had already known she could do it, but had wished for his little sister to stay naive and pure.

Her mother wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her forehead. It was then that she realized she had been shaking. She hadn't noticed it had gotten so cold. All had gone well, thankfully. It had been a surprise for the family when she told them she wanted in. More so when she said she knew all about the things that went bump in the dark.

And finally came her father. His face shone with pride, and he looked ready to yell at the world what his youngest had done. The tradition - better yet, the _family business_ \- had come from his side of the family. And she had accomplished it all alone. It was amazing.

After all, she was only seven.

.

Below, while the family was celebrating, the others watched them. Those two - whose names no one dared to ask - weren't a couple back then. In fact, they hated each other. But there was something that surpassed their hatred for the other. And that was their hatred towards hunters.

That is what first united them. The family celebrating the little girl's first hunt. _Not another one_ , they thought. One had then called the other, and there was a truce. A deal, one could say. They would break each hunter family - piece by piece. It would be easy.

After killing one or two, the thirst for revenge would do the rest. They would be blinded by it. None could escape those feelings. The others would start with that perfect little family. Oh yes… It would be very good - in a terrible way.

.

.

 **Heading Northeast on 95, 1997**

She had tried. Really tried, and tried really hard. However, she wasn't as strong as her brother. No one really was - at least, no one she knew of. Aaron hadn't cried. He hadn't screamed at the world, at _God_ for what He had done. Aaron had simply gathered their things, pulled his screaming sister on his lap and left.

Inside, of course he was broken. Of course he wanted revenge. But he would wait. He would count down to the time in which the moment was right. When his sister would be at college… And then he would hunt down the son of a bitch who killed their family. He would send that demon back to hell.

Though Aaron had not reacted, his sister had. She had cried, kicked, screamed, and cursed entire generations. Now she was quiet… Aaron presumed she had fallen asleep, but she was wide awake. She could see their bodies in the back of her mind, and was transported to that memory every time she closed her eyes. And that wouldn't disappear too soon.

They were heading towards North Hempstead, where the last of their family lived. An uncle, who had given up on the family many years ago, and given up on hunting as well. He would welcome them with open arms, that is, until Aaron started behaving weirdly. In fact, he would be covering up for his sister, who would go through a dark streak. Many vandalizing events later, Uncle Chris would have no choice but to send them away.

She was only thirteen. She had never asked for this; she had never asked for them to disappear. For them to die. Aaron would take care of her, surely, but for how long? The scenery around the car was monotonous. The same trees, and so many of them, it seemed endless. However, the road would end soon. It always did for those who pursue the path of becoming hunters.

Their lives were not long - however, they would not pity that. They would suck it up, and continue hunting. For that would increase the lifespan of others, which is what's really important. Saving people… That is what mattered. But in that short moment, as the beat-up Ford Capri made its way north on 95, nothing mattered more than revenge for those that had been taken from them.

Later on, she would realise that it was that event that roughened her, that prepared her for what her life would be like. Of course, nothing would really prepare her for all the events that followed. Life was full of surprises, and when you think you've figured out what comes next, the rug is pulled from underneath you.

.

.

 **Sioux Falls, SD, 2002**

Her brother was going to leave her again, she thought. It had been a year since last time, when he'd abandoned her at a motel, claiming to have found a significant lead on whatever had killed their parents and sister. Aaron had returned two days later, empty-handed. Her brother was crazy, paranoid, checking every crook for something that might tell them where to find - and preferably, how to kill - their family's murderers. Five years later, and he still had not overcome it.

When he pulled up the Capri, that surprisingly still worked, considering the state it was at five years ago, in front of the house, she'd wanted to tie herself to her seat. It'll be good, he claimed. You will stay with Bobby, and he'll treat you right so long as you don't piss him off. Well, she certainly did not want to spend the rest of her pre-college days with a drunk. Aaron had no idea, but her dream was of becoming a successful forensic scientist. Ever since first watching CSI, and when Aaron finally let her tag along into a morgue to see a body in a hunt, that had been her dream profession.

She was certain that with her records - even though she must've missed many classes when switching from one school to another after moving - she would get accepted somewhere. She _had_ to get accepted somewhere.

Aaron had not noticed his sister in her daydreams. Instead, he had been busy being sprayed with holy water - _twice_ \- and being cut with a silver knife. Tests that he passed quite easily. The anti-possession mark on his lower back made sure of it. Plus, he hadn't hunted anything that could turn him in quite a long time. No, he and his sister preferred ghosts to vampires and werewolves. Simpler to kill.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard her name being called. After passing through the tests herself, she dropped her bag inside, and went back out to see the Capri speeding off, leaving her alone with someone who she barely knew at all. However, Bobby soon proved to be better company than Aaron, providing her with stories - and an address to receive her college letters, but never mind that.

The five months she spent with Bobby Singer must have been the most normal five months in her life since she had learned about monsters. Those five months were also the time when she first met a Winchester. Her brother had told stories, but nothing had prepared her for when she met the real deal.

John Winchester and his sons, legends. However, she only met the eldest. Dean must've been 23 when he spent the night at Bobby's after a hunt, disappearing in the morning. At first, she had thought something wrong had happened, but Bobby had reassured her that it was common. During their brief conversation while dining - that is, a couple of beers and a BLT sandwich for each - Dean had not mentioned his brother, but she knew he existed. John came a few weeks later, and stayed only for an hour. Then, Bobby had kicked him out, stating next time they saw he'd kill John.

What could possibly have happened in that one hour, she was not sure. Bobby had told her to go to her room, and if there is one thing that she respected about the old man was that he never invaded her privacy, so she wasn't about to do so to his.

However, those five months were short, and soon the Capri was coming back, with her brother a bit more broken than before. For some reason, that night she knew it wasn't the last time she'd stay under Bobby's roof. Just like some time before, Lily knew it wasn't the last time she'd see Dean Winchester.

.

.

 **Hartford, SD, January 5th 2012**

"What do you mean, he looks like he was eaten?" She sighed. "There are no cannibals in South Dakota, George..." A pause. "Yes, of course I'm sure!" It's my job to be sure about things like this, she thought. "Fine, send me the damn pictures."

And just like George had said. The bones looked like they had been gnawed on, like a dog. However, the victim had been alive half an hour ago - making it chronologically impossible for it to have been a dog. It might have been a wendigo, but it was too far from the woods. As a matter of fact, there were no woods. Plus, there hadn't been a case in that region in over a hundred years - the timespan was too large for it to be a wendigo. The only thing Lily could think of was a rugaru.

 _How do I kill that again?_

She'd have to consult with Bobby. Back when she was eighteen, she had thought that the answer to it all was college. Become a forensic scientist. Well, she ended covering up for hunters more than doing her own job. That's what you get for becoming a FBI agent, I guess, she'd think. She would be sent halfway across the country for the stupidest things, and when it was actually a case she'd have to leave it for the hunters. She was a hunter!

However, Bobby believed she could not hunt alone. Not that she hadn't done it before, only… Well, last time she hunted alone, things got pretty bad really fast. It didn't matter anymore, she had learned her lesson from a werewolf bite that - thankfully - did not take effect. It was the only time she had messed up a hunt.

It was funny when Bobby insisted she stay close to him. Honestly, that old drunk was the closest thing she had to family, after her brother had died. However, she did not believe that her superiors would actually listen to him when he stormed up to their doors. So when George told her she would be in charge of whatever happened in the South Dakota region, she had laughed. Not to his face, of course, she wasn't suicidal.

But she had laughed with Bobby and asked him his secret. Now she wasn't laughing anymore. What good would it do, to have her so close if he simply didn't let her do anything?! It was irritating, to say the least. Sighing, Lily picked up her phone and called the only number she knew by heart.

"Agent Wilkins speaking." She laughed.

"Wrong phone old man. The FBI hotline is the one with the blue stickers."

He muttered something she couldn't catch, but that probably had some colorful words. "Lily, my girl, where have you been? Your side has been awfully quiet."

"Cut the crap, Bobby. I know your not one for speaking your feelings." Before he could start his rant, she added. "I need to know how to kill a rugaru." And for a moment there, Bobby Singer was speechless.

"Listen here, _princess_. First of all, mind that tone. Second, why in God's name do you need to know how to kill a rugaru?! You are no hunter, you have no backup! Are you insane, girl? Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a kid?!" An intake of breath. "Tell me, why do I even allow you to live alone, huh? You're suicidal."

Lily smiled, and she imagined the old man and her alone in a house. It wouldn't work, he'd kill her the moment she found one of his secret stashes of alcohol. Plus, with all the hunters that come and go… Nah, it wouldn't work. Hunters are all sexist pigs, they'd treat her like a maid. Plus, when they found out she works with the FBI, oh then she'd never hear the end of it.

"My boss just called in about a body that was found eaten. Like, gnawed on to the bones you know. So, I thought, given the geographical location and timespan - there was a kill like that a day ago too - it could only be a rugaru. Now, back to the point, how do I kill it?"

There was a pause. "Fire. Burn the son of a bitch, and he'll die alright."

"Thanks, you're the best." Just before she hung up, she heard him whisper something. _Just hope it isn't a Leviathan_ , what is that supposed to mean?

.

.

 **Hartford, SD, January 7th 2012**

It refuses to die. This is really pissing Lily off. Bobby said it would die when it caught fire, but the fire seemed to have no effect whatsoever on whatever it was that Lily had captured while eating George. It had been a disturbing sight.

The thing was now strapped to a chair, underneath a devil's trap, inside a salt circle, with all types of herbs surrounding it, in her basement. And never mind what she did, it refused to die. Lily sighed, picking up the blade again. She had decapitated the ass, only for him to release a weird sticky goo and glue its head back together. But the most disturbing of it all was when it shapeshifted into her.

It was a perfect copy, the exact same green eyes stared back at her as when she looked in a mirror. That mouth that opened an abnormal size and swallowed poor George whole, now spoke with her voice. "What the fuck are you?"

Her image smiled. "Not something you can kill. Your kind is weak - even you so-called hunters. Ha! More like hunt _ed_."

Creepy. It even laughed like her. Okay, plan B: call Bobby Singer. Lily went back upstairs, being careful to check if the thing was properly tied up. She picked up the phone and called the man who had become her second father.

"This call better be for a good reason."

"Hiya to you as well, Bobby."

"Uh, Lily… Umm, sorry about that. What're you calling about? Not another case, I hope." She could hear the frown in his voice.

Laughing, she said. "No, actually, it's the same case. So… I figured the thing that I was hunting actually wasn't a rugaru. Since it didn't you know, die, when I torched it. And, to add up to the weird things this thing does - like swallowing a person whole - it is some sort of shapeshifter. I got it in my basement right now and… it looks just like me."

For a moment, she thought he had hung up on her. It must have been a minute of silence before the other line spoke again, this time, with a different voice. "What you're dealing with is a Leviathan. Just… keep an eye on it, we're on our way."

Lily didn't even have time to ask who 'we' was before the stranger hung up the phone. _I guess I'll just have to wait to find out. Meanwhile… let's check up on this Leviathan being._


End file.
